


Collision Course

by reserve



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fanmix, I cried at my own fanmix: a true story, M/M, Music to write fic to, Steve Rogers Feels, The Winter Soldier Broke My Brain, my feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collision Course is a chronological fanmix for Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. It moves from pre-war Brooklyn to the end of The Winter Soldier. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision Course

**[LISTEN HERE.](http://8tracks.com/on_reserve/collision-course-a-fanmix) **

 

 **Rockaway Beach** \- The Ramones (pre-war Brooklyn

_Chewing out a rhythm on my bubble gum the sun is out and I want some_

_It's not hard, not far to reach we can hitch a ride to Rockaway Beach_

 

 **Bei Mir Bist Du Schön** \- The Andrews Sisters ( war, Brooklyn )

_Of all the boys I've known and I've known some_

_Until I first met you I was lonesome_

_And when you came in sight, dear, my heart grew light_

_And this old world seemed new to me_

 

 **It Can’t Be Wrong** \- Dick Haymes (Bucky ships out)

_So, when I need you so much_

_And I have waited so long_

_It must be right_

_It can't be wrong_

 

 **The Soldiering Life** \- The Decemberists (Steve follows)

_You were a brick bag, a bowery tuff, so rough_

_They called you from a cartoon_

_Pulled out of your pantaloons_

_But You_

_My brother in arms_

_I'd rather I'd lose my limbs_

_Than let you come to harm_

 

 **Glory and Gore** \- Lorde (Steve  & Bucky reunited)

_You could try and take us, but we're the gladiators_

_Everyone a rager, but secretly they're saviors_

_Glory and gore go hand in hand, that's why we're making headlines_

_You could try and take us, but victory's contagious_

 

 **I Fought in a War** \- Belle and Sebastian (Bucky falls)

_I fought in a war and I left my friends behind me_

_To go looking for the enemy, and it wasn't very long_

_Before I found out that the sickness there ahead of me_

_Went beyond the bedsit infamy of the decade gone before_

 

 **The Trapeze Swinge** r - Iron and Wine (Steve mourns)

_And please remember me as in the dream_

_We had as rug burned babies_

_Among the fallen trees and fast asleep_

_Beside the lions and the ladies_

 

 **Your Ex- Lover is Dead** \- Stars (First encounter with the Winter Soldier)

_This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin_

_Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in_

_Now you're outside me, you see all the beauty_

_Repent all your sin_

 

 **Raise Your Weapon** \- Deadmau5 (At war with you)

_Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy,_

_Launch your assault now, take it easy._

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon, one word and it's over._

 

 **Okay, I Believe You but my Tommy Gun Don’t** \- Brand New (“I know him”)

_We're concentrating on falling apart._

_We were contenders, we're throwing the fight_

_But I just wanna believe, I just wanna believe,_

_I just wanna believe, in us._

 

 **The Dog Days Are Over** \- Florence + the Machine (Bucky remembers)

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_

_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind_

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

 


End file.
